


Wrap Party

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Blue Hippo and the Pink Pussycat [11]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Ice Cream Shop, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Misery, Sexual Assault, Violence against women, sexual predator, shaft - Freeform, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: tw: sexual assault





	Wrap Party

Tempus fugit, as the saying goes. Before you knew it, filming had finished on the movie. You knew you would never have to see Chris in person ever again. It would be your choice if you went to one of his movies. You never had to worry about accidentally bumping into him on set, in the hair and makeup trailer or the costume room. When they filmed your routine, the director did ten takes. Chris watched the whole time. His blue eyes bored into you, daring you to make eye contact. You refused. You didn’t look at him. You never made eye contact. You never spoke to him. When the director called a wrap on your scene, you gathered your costumes and make up. You double-checked that you had everything you had brought with you. He watched from a distance with a pissed off look on his face. You quickly walked out of the studio to never return.   
You were back home. You could breathe. You put everything back in its place. Your costumes were hung up in your closet to be hand washed the next day. You threw your knee brace on top of the pile of clothes that would go in the wash on Friday. You crawled into bed. You had taken a few days off of work to recharge your batteries. You were looking forward to downloading your shows and some movies to catch up on. You drifted off into a sleepy haze.   
The buzzing of your phone against your hardwood floors woke you. You leaned far out of your bed without actually having to stand up and flipped your phone over. The time was 5 pm. You checked the text message from Lucy. She and Sasha were going out. You texted back that you would meet up with them. You hadn’t seen them together in such a long time…since Sasha got her new job. You wanted to hear all of the good gossip. You set an alarm for 7 pm and went back to sleep. When you woke up, it felt like a Mac truck had hit you. You dragged yourself into a quick shower. You really only had time for lotion, lipstick and minimal eye makeup. So, a winged eye it would be. You checked your mail on the way out the door and slipped it into your bag.   
The bright sign of the Big Gay Ice Cream Shop lit up the faces of the customers standing in a long line outside. 

“Sasha. I need to hear about the new job! Tell me everything.”

“What’s to tell? I walked out after a week. The boss was a creep. During training, he kept me in his office for 8 hours.”

“You mean like every day?!”

“Yes! He wouldn’t let me speak to any of the clients or any of the other customers!”

“But I thought this was your dream job?!”

“It was. It broke my heart the day I had to walk out. The first day, I was in a cold panic because the job was the opposite of what I expected.”

You hugged Sasha, knowing how difficult things had been for her her entire life. 

“Where’s Lucy?”  
“She said her subway is delayed. She should be here in about 20 minutes.”

“She’ll be here just as we get to the front of the line.” 

You and Sasha laugh at how true that statement was. 

“You know I hate standing in lines right? You’re lucky I love you so much,” you give Sasha a fake pout.

“But what about you?! Your routine in a movie?!” Sasha squeals.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Tears prick at your eyes.

“No. No. No. No.” Sasha tuts at you and rubs your back.

“Like your job, it wasn’t everything I wanted it to be. I had to fight them to put in my entire routine. The original script had a fight start ten seconds into my routine. Do you know how easy it would have been for the director to cut my scene to nothing?!”

“But what about Chris? Didn’t y’all have steamy sex?!”

“Well, that didn’t work out either. We did have steamy sex. Then he tried to get involved in my career…showing up at the Pink Pussycat and implying that I should quit stripping…his associates implying that I got the contract because of my golden pussy. I mean! I DO have the magic pussy, but that is NOT how I got the job. Anyways, we just finished filming the other day. Luce!”

Lucy rushes up to the two of you. You and Sasha hug her. 

“Oh my God! The D line was out of control.”

“I know! The D line is the worst. Always under construction. Closed. Delayed.”

The three of you approached the counter and ordered your ice cream cones. Y’all found a bench to sit on. 

“So, you were going to finish telling us about sex with Chris.”

You nearly choked on your ice cream.

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh, come on! You need to tell us something!”

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

“How big is he?”

“How long did he stay?”

“Did he eat that box?”

“How many times did you cum?”

“Were you on top? Was he? What positions were you in?”

“How did it start? Who initiated?”

You laughed at them. They continued to pepper you with questions for a few more minutes. 

“OK. I’m only going to tell you one thing. He stayed until 5 pm the next day.”

“Mmmmhm. I know that’s right.”

“Oh!”

Lucy’s eyes were wide as saucers. You giggled at her face. 

“Luce. Fix your face.”

She blinked a few times before looking at you. 

“I…uh…ahem…sure.”

The three of you continued eating your ice cream in silence, watching the people come and go on the sidewalk. 

“Y’all wanna come over and watch something?”

“Watcha got?”

“Oh! I downloaded Singin’ in the Rain, White Christmas, Girl’s Trip, Little, and Shaft.”

“Which Shaft?”

“The new one—”

“The grand-father, father and son Shaft?—”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yup.”  
As soon as the three of you got to your apartment, you drop your bags by the door. You drop pillow cushions on the floor and set up your laptop on the coffee table. The three of you sprawl out on the floor while Shaft plays on the screen. 

“It’s sad you and Chris didn’t work out. You could have had an enormous outdoor wedding with 500 of your closest friends.” Sasha stated. 

“Yeah. But he had this white savior complex. Why’s that man always working in movies with white-only casts or there’s a token?”

“You didn’t say that to him, did you” Lucy gasped at you.

“Yes. Of course I did. You know how hard it is for me to lie. Someone had to tell him. Clearly his white-ass family ain’t goin’ to say shit. His team ain’t goin’ to say shit. His fans are suckin’ his dick all the time. I got nothin’ to lose, so it might as well be me. You have no idea how awkward it was to work with him after I told him off.” You gasp out a laugh. 

“I wish you had taken a picture!” Sasha said.

“You would have loved it. He had that angry sexy vibe going on. I’m not into that, but I know you are.”

“Right. You just want guys that you can corrupt. You want those sweet, fresh-faced boys.”

“Of course! I want a guy who will pull out the chair for me at a restaurant. I want someone to open the door for me. Then, I’m gonna fuck the shit outta him.”

“Nothin’ wrong with a nice guy.” Lucy murmured.

“Of course not,” Sasha exclaimed, “but there’s something wrong with you wanting to corrupt them! You become their drug and they all go crazy because of you! They were normal before they met you. But now they cray cray! Leave those innocent guys alone.”

“I can’t help it! They make me wet.”

The three of you were roaring with laughter by the time the credits for Shaft rolled. Lucy and Sasha stood up to leave. Y’all exchanged hugs again. 

“This has been too long. We need to hang out again soon.” Lucy pouted. 

“I know!”

You let them out and cleaned up your apartment. You picked up your bag to put it in the closet and realized that you still had mail in it. A particularly nice envelope with a gold sticker and gold embossed writing on it caught your eye. You open it and see that it’s a wrap party for the movie you just worked on. Why would they invite you? You were just barely one step above being an extra. You had closed the door and were hoping to never go back. You had to RSVP by tomorrow. Shit. You really needed to check your mail box more. Who the hell sent mail these days anyways?   
In the hour that you had picked up the phone to call to RSVP, you changed your mind a dozen times. Yes. No. No. Yes. What had finally won out was that this would probably be your one and only wrap party. So, yes. You were going. You would bring a plus 2 and they could eat shit. You picked up the phone and called Sasha and Lucy. They immediately agreed to go with you. With ample confidence and courage, you called and RSVP.   
The night of the wrap party, you, Sasha and Lucy showed up with big hair, stunning makeup and scandalous dresses. Y’all were ready to kill. Y’all were going to dance and drink until they kicked you out of the studio. The director had turned the set into a lounge. One of the actor’s had plugged in their laptop to the sound system and the music was low-key. An executive producer pulled Lucy away to chat her up. One of the hair and makeup guys was soon flirting with Sasha too. Louis approached you to make small talk.   
“Why don’t we go to my office and I can show you the storyboard for some ideas I have for you?”

“Let’s look at them another time. I just wanna have fun right now.”

You saw Chris watching you closely.

“It’ll only take a few minutes.”

You weren’t sure if it was the drinks or if you were being spiteful, but you wanted Chris to see you leave with another man. Maybe you were being petty. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

You set your empty glass on the bar and followed Louis to his dark office. 

“You know Chris told me about the amazing sex you two had.”

“What?”

He closed the door behind you and locked it. You felt your blood turn cold. He stepped closer to you and you stepped back. He grabbed your wrist and you struggled away from him. You backed into the desk and he was on top of you. You had no idea how this had happened. You had been aware of your surroundings. You had paid close attention to your drinks. No one had slipped any drugs in them. Now you were trying to protect yourself from being raped. 

“Come on honey. Just let me put it in a little bit. You gave it up for Chris. You can give it up for me.”

“No. I said stop. You have to stop.”

You knew that no one would hear you screaming over the music. You laid there like a dead fish and when he realized you weren’t struggling against him anymore, he let you go. You ran for the door, fixing your clothes. You rushed into the hallways just in time to see Chris coming towards you. You rushed past him. He reached out and grabbed your arm. 

“Get your hands off of me!” You yelled in his face. 

He held up his hands defensively.

“Sorry,” he quietly muttered, as he watched you race out of the building. 

The night you curled up in your bed. You texted Lucy and Sasha, telling them what had happened. They both agreed to jump him in a dark alley and inflict a painful death. You promised to bring the baseball bat. At 2 am, your phone buzzed with a new text. 

“From Chris?”

He wanted to know what happened between you and Louis. So, you told him everything that happened. No response. You had a listless night and slept through the next day.   
A hard knock woke you the next day. You were in no mood to deal with people ever again. You looked through the peephole to see that it was Chris. You cracked the door open with the chain still on. 

“Go away.”

“Can I apologize? Please?”

“No. Go away.”

“Please.”

You shut the door and crawled back into bed. You could hear Chris calling your phone from the other side of the door. You picked up your phone. 

“Do you know what a restraining order is?”

“Yes. But, please just let’s talk and I’ll never bother you again.”

You got up and let him in. You sat on the edge of your bed while he stood by the door. 

“I’m sorry what happened with Louis. He has a reputation of being handsy with the women.”

“Handsy or rapey?”

You stared him down hard. You wanted to make him uncomfortable. You wanted him to suffer as much as you had. 

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Don’t make it up to me. You knew! You're a traitor. You knew he was a predator and you willingly worked with him. You put women in danger by employing him.”

“I didn’t employ him. He employed me…”

“Fuck you. No. Seriously. Fuck. you. I wanna know how long you knew he did shit like this…lured women into his office to rape them. Because that’s what he tried to do. He tried to rape me just because I had sex with you. Did you tell him we had sex?!”

You were angry. Frustrated. Pissed off. The tears were streaming down your face. You were disappointed that this man who you had trusted would willing work with someone he knew was a predator. 

“Chris. I want you to tell me to my face. Look me in the eyes. Did you willing agree to work with him, knowing he was a predator.”

“Yes,” he murmured.

“You’re disgusting. Get the fuck outta here. The two of you belong in hell together. You’re both scum. I hope one day your wife and your daughters will have to suffer what I went through last night. Then you’ll really know what it’s like.”

A deadly silence descended between the two of you. 

“Get out.”


End file.
